the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 4: Forbidden Love
Chapter 4: Forbidden Love is the fourth chapter of the story, "[[Bobby-o and Lori-et|'Bobby-o and Lori-et']]". Summary On their way back to Royal Woods, Lynn Sr. told Rita that once they make it back home, she would have to take Lincoln and the other 9 girls out to dinner but Lori would have to stay home, because he needs to have an urgent talk with her... alone. As they were driving back home, the other Loud Children were noticing how sad and tearful Lori was. Lori was heartbroken due to the fact that not only was the Loud/Casagrande Get-Together Picnic However, as the girls were feeling so sorry for Lori, Lincoln noticed how Clyde was relaxed and happy for some reason. He decided that once they go back to school, he would have a stern talk with him. Once they arrived back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. gave Rita the keys to Vanzilla and quickly marched in and out of the house to give her some money to get the children food. But then he told her that Lori will be staying home with him because he needs to talk with her... alone. With that said, he told Lori to get out of the car and go sit on the couch in the living room. As Lori got out of the car, she began to fear what her father had to say to her. She looked back toward her mother and other siblings and quietly said, "I'm so sorry." Rita, Lincoln and the other Loud Sisters began to fear the worst of what would happen. As Rita drove away from the Loud House, she began to wonder what would her husband do to Lori. By the time that Rita drove away, Lynn Sr. head inside of the house and began to have his stern talk with Lori. He explained to her that because the Loud Family was now in a feud with the Casagrandes, he told Lori that is she now forbidden from ever seeing them or her boyfriend, Bobby, ever again. Lori pleaded and begged tearfully to her father not to end her relationship with Bobby, but Lynn Sr. would have none of Lori's excuses, seeing as how this was all her fault. And as result of this travesty, Lynn Sr. confiscated most of her stuff that she had gotten from her boyfriend. He also took away her cellphone privileges until he finds a way to block Bobby Santiago from her phone. Upset at her own father, Lori then decided to barricaded herself in her own bedroom while throwing out all of Leni's stuff, just to make it official. She vowed that she will never graduate happily unless her father calls off the feud. After her barricade was all done, Lori run dropped onto her bed and cried into her pillow, mourning over Bobby as she did. Later on, after Rita brought the rest of the family back home, right after dropping off Clyde back at home. As they went inside, Lynn Sr. told the family that they were now in a feud with the Casagrandes. Lincoln was the most shocked when he heard about it and asked if that means he can longer be friends with Ronnie Anne. His father told him it meant that reason exactly. Rita asked her husband where Lori was, he only replied that Leni would have to bunk with Luna and Luan for a while because Lori had barricaded the door to her room. He has a feeling that she might not be happy for quite a while. Rita and the children were saddened Meanwhile, in Great Lakes City, Bobby was depressed when the picnic was unexpectedly ruined and the fact that he was now forbidden from seeing his girlfriend ever again. Bobby's sadness also affected his mother, Ronnie Anne and the rest of the Casagrandes minus Hector. Rosa and Frida were so saddened that they broke into tears. Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters